


Keeping Count

by mikemunhoe



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikemunhoe/pseuds/mikemunhoe
Summary: A very short writing of an idea I had late one night.
Relationships: Gavin Belson/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Keeping Count

Gavin had gotten accustomed to finding his best rest in the brume of post-orgasm. His brain tended to run on overdrive, keeping him up for hours on end, save for the nights where the only thing on his mind was that soft, warm, fuzzy feeling that left him in a dizzy complacency as he leisurely ambled into sleep.

It was now that that after sex null failed him, as Richard had taken to anxiously tapping his fingers against Gavin’s hip as one would a table or steering wheel, everything but perhaps a human being, post-coitus nonetheless. Annoyed, Gavin reached his own hand down to cover Richards, holding it as non-intimately and imprecisely as he could manage in order to get the point across. Gavin might have been a cuddler, but he'd be damned to let anyone think of him as a hand holder. Richard tensed, then chuckled, a sound that came out as more of a strangled hum than an actual laugh. 

“Sorry”

“Mm” 

Gavin shifted a bit, trying his hardest to re-round up that soft hazy feeling he was so fond of. About thirty seconds had passed before Gavin felt Richards other hand, which was snaked underneath the pillow to rest next to Gavin’s head, tapping away against the mattress.

Gavin took to counting. He counted a lot when he was feeling frustrated. At first it was just a part of reciting mantras, rolling his prayer beads between his thumb and forefinger to keep track of the prostration. He later took to counting the beads during more stressful situations until one day he found himself simply counting in the back of his mind, his mala bracelets left forgotten outside of his recitings.

This time he was just hoping he could treat it as counting sheep. Though, instead of sheep, it was Richard’s repetitive exertion of extraneous solicitous energy. It was about the five-hundredth and second tap that he decided that that was too many sheep.

“Richard” Gavin said, his voice sharp.

“Hm?” He replied.

It was one word, or sound, more specifically, but his tone was in that high pitched octave Gavin learned to register as ‘superfluously vexatious’ or, and more preferably, ‘annoyingly and unreasonably anxious’ for the various people that hadn’t spent their childhood reading thesauruses as a young Gavin had.

Gavin turned over to see Richard’s face, causing the other man to pull his arms back and the blanket up against his chest like some naked woman in a PG-13 movie. Gavin assumed it was lost on Richard that they’d just spent the last half hour seeing each other completely nude.

“You’re making this awkward” Gavin deadpanned, sitting up a bit to rest on his arm.

“That’s because it is!”

With his free hand, Gavin casually gestured to his bedroom door.

“You can leave, if you’d like”

“Are you kicking me out?” Richard responded, almost baffled, as if the idea of leaving someone’s home after a one night stand was a bizarre and strange thing to do. Then again, Gavin thought, Richard had probably never hooked up with anyone a day in his life.

“I’m simply suggesting that if you’re uncomfortable that you go. I don’t care either way. Take a guest room if you want”

Richard snorted at that, throwing his legs over the side of the bed as he reached down to collect his clothes off the floor.

“That’s just the least dick-ish way of saying ‘get out’”

Gavin amusedly watched Richard wrangle his clothes, pulling his pants on only to realize that they were inside out and struggling to get them off again. The vaguely delightful sight was again ruined by Richard’s need to fill any silent room he projected his uncomfortableness onto with his artless rambling.

“I’m, uh, I’m surprised at you for doing a-anything in the least dick-ish way possible”

"Yes, yes, I get it, you think me the Devil" Gavin said, laying back with a smile to stare up at the ceiling before continuing on.

“You know, I’m acquainted with a rather good speech therapist. She could help you with that stutter of yours. That is if you could afford it, of course”

“Fuck you, man”

A few minutes passed as Gavin listened to the shuffling of clothes, occasionally glancing over to see what was taking him so long only to remember that this was Richard Hendricks he was talking about. At the sound of a knob being turned he pushed himself onto his elbows as Richard headed out.

“Make sure the door hits you on the way out! I’d do it myself but” he gestured vaguely, an expression Richard probably hadn't even seen “I’m comfortable!”


End file.
